


Can’t Helping Falling In Love With You

by KuroBakura



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Androids, Arthur Got An Upgrade (Passengers 2016), Attraction, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay, Gay Bar, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, human/android, technosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Since Arthur has gotten an upgrade, his life has not been much different. Until he meets a young man named Addison aka “Addy” at the bar he works at as a bartender. Addison suddenly gives Arthur a new meaning in life. He is tired of being just an android. Arthur wants more in life. And Addison is the key to finding out who he truly is.Addison is also works with robotics and tech but comes from a really rich family. His father may not approve but it is something that makes him happy. And Arthur is someone that truly understands him.Will Arthur find out who he truly is or will be forced to hide the feeling for the rest of his life?





	1. “Addison”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets a young man named Addison during a night of working at the bar.

Arthur stood behind the bar, cleaning a couple of glasses. Since he has gotten his new lower body upgrade, things have been easier for him to do. Arthur was loving every, second of it, too. Though...he felt,like there was something missing in his life. But...Arthur was not sure of what that could be. As the Android finished wiping down the glass in his hand, he heard someone suddenly sitting in one of the stools at the bar. Arthur took a sudden glance and his eyes widened. It was a young man. He was a bit feminine and of drinking age, of course.

The younger man also had silky, medium long jet black hair. His ears were slightly pointed at the tops. His attire was a bit revealing but not too revealing at the same time. When the younger man looked up at Arthur, Arthur felt like he was blushing. The young man smiled at the Android. Arthur flinched slightly when he heard a glass break on the floor below him. He did not realize that the glass he was cleaning slipped out of his hand as he was looking at the younger one. Arthur best dkwn quickly to pick up the broken glass off of the ground.

The younger one looked over the bar and down at Arthur.

”Are you alright?” The younger one asked him. Arthur finished picking up the glass then looked at the younger man as he dumped the glass into a small trash can behind the bar.

”Yes. I am okay. Thank you. ..Can I get you anything?” Arthur replied and then asked a question to him. The younger one nodded.

”Can I get a rum and coke, please?” The younger one asked back. Arthur nodded and went to the back of the bar to grab another glass. This time, he was very careful with it. The younger man kept his eyes in Arthur. He noticed the way that Arthur moved, too.

”Ah, he is an android. How adorable!” The younger one thought to himself. Arthur finished up making the drink and then placed it in front of the young man on a coaster. Since it was not a busy night at the moment, he decided to break the ice with this guy and get to know him a little bit.

”I have never seen you here before. New to this place?” Arthur spoke and then asked. The young man nodded.  
  


  
“Yes, I am. I got tired of my usual place and decided that I needed a change. ...That makes me sound like an alcoholic if I started to get tired of drinking at a place so many times. I rarely drink a lot of alcohol, though.” The top younger one replied to Arthur. Arthur shook his head a couple of times.

”No. Things like that happen. You do not have to drink at one certain place if you do not feel like you want to. Plus, who I am to judge?” Arthur said back to him and then asked another question.

”True. You have a good point there.” The young one spoke then took a sip of his rum and coke. The younger one had a question of his own for the Android.

”By the way, my name is Addison but I also got by Addy. What is your name?” The young man said and then asked a question. Arthur smiled at him.

”My name is Arthur.” Arthur replied. Addison smiled back.

”Arthur, huh? What an adorable name for an adorable _man_.” Addison said back to him. Arthur felt a little flustered for the first time in quite a while.

”You find an android like me adorable?” Arthur asked as Addison took a sip of his rum and coke.

”Yep! To me, whether you are an android or not, you are still a man to me, regardless. And absolutely adorable.” Addison replied to him. If Arthur could truly blush, there would be a deep red across his cheeks right now. For the first time in a while, Arthur felt happy. Though, he has been happier since the lower body upgrade but still...at least there was now a little more happiness in his life.

”So, Addison...what do you do for a job?” Arthur asked him.

”I do mechanical things, I also help work android building and such. But...when it comes to androids, I am against making them into just machines for people to use as servants. I refuse to do things like that. I think androids should be able to be like everyone else and treated as such. I never saw a point for anyone to treat a being like that. Not once in my life. I also help androids in need, too. I have always loved working with machinery and such and I always thought that I can help others with my skills.” Addison replied to him. Arthur was starting to like this man ever more now.

”I think that is a wonderful thing.” Arthur said back to him.

”Thank you. I wish more people were accepting of it. My father wants me to go into the family business but that’s not what I want to do. Though..he never can accept me, no matter what I have done or do. I want to help others, not take advantage. What he does truly isn’t like that but sometimes, I wonder what he truly does for his business.” Addison told him.

”I am so sorry.” Arthur said to him. Addison shrugged.

”Thanks. It is what it is, though. I have no regrets for what I am doing now. I am surprised that he lets me still live with him, to be perfectly honest.” Addison responded back. Arthur felt so bad for him. He never truly had a father but he understood human emotion. More than most androids have ever felt. All of a sudden, another customer came up to the bar. Arthur excused himself to go serve them. Addison, once again, did not take his eyes off of Arthur. Addison was not going to deny that he was feeling attracted to the Android. His job is not the only thing that he felt when it came to androids.   
  


  
Addison is not only gay but he is also a technosexual as well. He never felt attracted to other humans. Addison never knew what he was until a few years ago. He knew he was gay but he only recently discovered the technosexual side of him within the last 5 years, But...Addison is not too open about it but he is not afraid of what other people would think either. It was more of in front of his father that he was afraid to be open about a lot of the things that he is into. When Arthur returned to him, the two of them began to continue with where they left off with their conversation from before.

This was the first time in a long while for the two of them to feel joy in their lives. It was so wonderful to be able to be open and themselves around someone. Even if they barely know and just met each other tonight. But it felt like they have known each other for a long time. Addison stayed for a couple of hours at the bar, talking to Arthur while having a couple of rum and cokes during the time, too. Around midnight, Addison decided that he needed to go home and get some sleep. It may have been his day off from work but..that doesn’t mean that he will not be busy.

As Addison payed for his drink, he had an idea pop up into his head. He took out a small notebook and pen from his satchel on the side of him and wrote something down and ripped the piece of paper that he just wrote on out of it and folded it in half. He handed it to Arthur with a smile in his face.

”I had a great time talking and meeting you, Arthur. I hope we see more of each other soon.” Addison said to him suddenly. Arthur smiled back.

”Same here. Have a good night!” Arthur said back. Addison nodded and then headed out of the bar and on the way to his home. Arthur looked at the piece of paper after Addison left and unfolded it. On the piece of paper, there was a phone number on it with the words “call me” and a drawing of a pair of lips to represent a kiss mark on the paper. Arthur smiled and put the piece of paper inside of his suit jacket then got back to work. Secretly, he was nervous about calling Addison anytime soon but he was going to try. As soon as he sums up the courage. After all, he was still getting used to a lot of things. 


	2. Wanna Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out that Arthur has made a friend. Or maybe...even something more than that.  
Arthur also gets invited to a party for the first time.

  
Jim took a sip of his cup of coffee as Arthur stood in front of him behind the bar. Alcohol and soda was not the only thing that was served at the bar. Jim noticed that Arthur has been a bit giddy since he arrived. Jim smiled at him as he placed the cup of coffee onto the bar.

”So...you seem very happy today. What is going on?” Jim piped out and then asked him. Arthur smiled.

”I met a guy a few nights ago here at the bar. His name is Addison from what I remember him telling me. His was a bit feminine but also a very sweet man. What I am trying to say is that...he was so cute, Jim! I never felt like this before about someone and it makes me happy.” Arthur replied to him and explained. Jim was glad that Arthur has been able to be more expressive with his feelings. It was rare for an android to be able to do so.  
  


  
“I am glad that you feel that way. Sounds like you have a crush on him.” Jim said back to him. Arthur suddenly froze. It was not a malfunction type of freezing either. Jim chuckled.

”Awe! Do not feel embarrassed about it! It is natural to feel that way about someone!” Jim told him. Arthur relaxed and nodded in agreement with him.

”But...I am not sure if he feels the same way about me. Though...he did leave me his number.” Arthur said to him as he opened a drawer behind the bar and took out the piece of paper that Addison gave to him and showed it to Jim. Jim looked at it. He noticed the lip drawing on the corner of it. He smirked then looked back up at Arthur.

”Oh, I think he feels the same way about you, Arthur.” Jim said to him.

”You think so?” Arthur asked him. Jim nodded back then picked up his cup of coffee again.

”Have you tried to call him yet?” Jim asked him a question this time then took another sip from his coffee cup.

”N-no. I have not yet.” Arthur replied.

”How come? He would not have given you his phone number if he did not want you to call him, Arthur!” Jim asked another question and then told him.

”What if call him and he is busy at the moment or at work? I do not want to bother him at any kind of wrong time. Nor be a bother to him either.” Arthur explained to Jim.

”But how do you know unless you _try _to call him?” Jim asked, trying to tell to go for it at the same time. Arthur was a bit anxious about doing so but yet..Jim was right. He was not going to know if it is a good time or not unless he actually calls Addison. Jim decided to change the subject.

”By the way, I got invited to a party that is happening this weekend at a mansion that is a near the end of town.” Jim suddenly told him.

”Oh?” Arthur asked.   
  


  
“Yeah! I was curious if you would like to come with me? I am allowed to bring a guest with me.” Jim asked and explained to him. Arthur was surprised by the sudden invite.

”Why would you want to bring me along?” Arthur asked him back.

”Why not?” Jim asked another question.

”What if they do not allow androids to the party? Not everyone is okay with androids being in public, you know.” Arthur asked and then explained. Jim shrugged.

”If they don’t then we will leave. You know my views on the freedom for androids. I am all of it! Plus, you may find a guy there that you like and maybe even end getting some.” Jim replied to him with a smirk. Arthur was not sure about that but..he did want to try to go to this party that Jim is talking about. He wanted to be able to live a little so...why not?

”What kind of clothing do I need to wear to this party?” Arthur asked.

”Semi-casual but more on the casual side.” Jim answered him. Arthur has something that would work for that. Arthur smiled before he spoke to Jim again.

”You know what, I would like to go to this party with you. I want to see what it is like for a first time.” Arthur replied to him about the invite to the party. Jim felt happy that Arthur accepted the invitation.

”Thats the spirit, Arthur! It will be on Saturday. Do you have a piece of paper so I can write more of the details for you?” Jim said and then asked him. Arthur nodded and grabbed one from the drawer below him and then handed it to Jim along with a pen. Jim wrote down a few things in it and then handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it for a minute then back at Jim.

”I will be ready.” Arthur spoke to him. Jim nodded. Deep down, Arthur was nervous but at the same time, he was not. Also, he wondered about the people who could be at this party. He just hopes that there were not so many ignorant people there. _Hopefully_. But...he was not going to let them get him down. As long as Jim was there with him..what possibly could go wrong?


	3. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim and Arthur have a hard time getting into the party, a familiar face comes to the recuse. But will Arthur have a fun time at the party or...will he have fun in a different kind of way?

“Arthur, just relax! Everything is going to be fine!” Jim said to a nervous Arthur. Arthur did not feel totally fine. As much as he wants to attend this party, there was something that was making him feel like this was not a good idea to do so.

”I am trying! ..I just feel like something is going to go wrong. I just know it. Plus, it is obvious to see that I am not exactly a human. Maybe...maybe this was not a good idea after all.” Arthur replied to him. Jim knew that Arthur was going to have some trouble with this but he did not want Arthur to feel like this either.

”Do not worry! Like I said, if something happens, we can leave the party! I promise that I am not going to leave or put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Jim told him. Arthur believes him but still..there was an uneasy feeling inside of him. As they made it to the front door of the mansion, Arthur stood next to Jim as Jim knocked on the door a couple of times. Jim was calm but Arthur was slightly tensed up. A few seconds later, the front door opened. A tall and burly man in a suit stood in front of the doorway, looking at the two of them. Arthur’s nervousness started to kick in but Jim, in the other hand, was still staying very calm.

”Hello! My name is Jim Preston. I was invited here by the owner of the home to attend his party. And this man right here is my guest.” Jim said and explained to the man.

”May I see the invitation?” The man asked Jim. Jim nodded then pulled it out of his pocket and handed the invite to the man. As the man looked at the invitation, he noticed the way Arthur was acting. The man looked at Jim once again. Arthur noticed Addison’s wandering and stopped talking.

”Addison? Are you alright? Is something wrong?” Arthur asked a few questions at once.

”We have a problem.” The man said to them.

”I assure you that the invite is real.” Jim told him.

”Oh, I know the original invite is real but your guest...isn’t real.” The man replied to him.

”Excuse me?” Jim asked a question. The man let out a sigh.

”You are allowed at this party but I am afraid that your friend is not.” The man explained. Arthur knee that something was going to go wrong.

”What?! Arthur just has a much of a right to be here as I do!” Jim exclaimed, starting to feel mad.   
  


“I am sorry but I can not let your guest into the party. It is not up to me, it is up to the person who I am working for.” The man explained to Jim.   
  


“Gregory!” A voice from behind spoke up. Gregory turned around as someone was coming closer to him. All of a sudden, another person appeared. Arthur’s eyes widened.

”Addison!” Arthur exclaimed, feeling so happy to see him. Addison smiled.

”Arthur! Hi!” Addison said to him then looked at Gregory. He can already tell what was going on here.

”Let them both in.” Addison said to Gregory. Gregory eyes widened.

”You know how your father feels about androids, Addison. I can break his rules nor risk my job.” Gregory told him.

”He can blame me! He already blames me for everything. Plus, I know Arthur. He is a good man!” Addison said to him. Gregory let out another sigh. He looked at Jim and Arthur and motioned them to come on in. When Arthur and Jim came into the mansion, the guard shut the door and went back to his spot. Jim and Arthur followed Addison down the long hall to where the party was going on in at.

”I apologize for what happened out there. My father can be an ignorant fool.” Addison said to them.

”It is okay. Thank you for helping us out there.” Jim said back to him.

”You re welcome! By the way, I am so glad to see you again, Arthur! It is nice to see a familiar face here.” Addison said back to Jim and then spoke to Arthur. Arthur felt happy once again.

  
  


“I am very glad to see you again, too, Addison.” Arthur said back to him. Addison was truly glad to see Arthur here again. He has not been able to stop thinking about him since they first met at the bar a few days ago. He also wondered if he was actually going to see him again, too. Addison finally got his answer tonight. Seeing Arthur made Addison’s flutter quite a bit.

”Please, do not be mad at Gregory. I understand he is just only plowing his orders but there is no room for hatred of any kind. I rather break my father’s rules then let them follow through. Though...I deeply apologize if you feel out of place here, Arthur, dear but if you can always talk to me if you start to feel strange. I am sad that there are not more of a variety of people at the party.” Addison said to them, especially to Arthur.   
  


  
“I appreciate that. And I understand.” Arthur told him back. The three of them finally entered the huge party room. Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked around the room. Jim looked at Arthur.

”Are you okay? Do you feel overwhelmed?” Jim asked him a couple of questions. Arthur looked at Jim.

”Yes. I feel fine. I just did not realize how many people were truly going to be here.” Arthur replied and explained.   
  


“Well, if you two need anything please let me know. Also, have fun and enjoy yourselves! It’s a party after all! Live your life like there is no tomorrow! But be careful, too.” Addison said to them. Jim and Arthur nodded back at Addison and the three of them went their separate ways.

**#####**

An hour has lasted since Jim and Arthur arrived at the party. Jim was having fun and socializing with other party goers but Arthur was not. But, it does not mean that he has not been trying to. When he got up to a person, they either talk to him for a minute then quiet up all of a sudden when they realize that he is an android or just even outright refuse to speak to him. Either way, Arthur was regretting coming here now. As much as he wanted to try to talk to other people, he felt so out of place.

Addison has been watching him on and off since they arrived to make sure that Arthur was going to be okay. He felt so bad for him. But...Addison had an idea. Addison excused himself and made his way over to Arthur as Arthur was standing against a wall, just watching the others having fun. When Addison made his way over to the Android, he placed a hand into one of Arthur’s.

”Come with me, sweetie. This party is starting to stink anyway.” Addison said to him. Arthur followed the younger one from the main room to a balcony that was a little bit aways from the party. The two of the walked over to the edge of the balcony and stood there. The night air was crisp and not too hot or cold. Addison took a deep breath as they both looked out into the distance. Now, Arthur felt calm. Being away from all the hustle and bustle was making him feel a bit better now. The crowd was making him feel very nervous and drained. Addison suddenly looked at Arthur. With a smile in his face.

“I a, so sorry that people have been so rude and mean to you. Honestly, I do not understand why people like that exist. There should be no room for hatred. People need to realize that androids are beings, too.” Addison suddenly spoke to him.

”We were originally made to serve humans and such. But...not all of us can be the same. That would be boring and...inhuman. Very inhuman at that.” Arthur said back to him. Addison suddenly leaned up against the side of Arthur. To Arthur, that actually felt nice.

”Can I be perfectly honest with you, Arthur?” Addison asked him.

”Of course.” Arthur replied back. Addison nuzzled his head against Arthur’s arm a couple of times.

”I know he have not known each other for long but...I feel really connected to you. Is that weird?” Addison spoke and then asked another question. Arthur smiled.

”No. Not at all. I feel the same way about you, Addison.” Arthur replied back. All of a sudden, the music started to become a little too loud for comfort for the two of them. Addison had another idea. Addison grabbed one of Arthur’s wrist and took him to another area of the mansion. This time, they were not in the mansion but in some sort of small house on the property. Addison unlocked the door. He looked at Arthur and motioned for him to go on in first. Arthur nodded and headed in with Addison right behind him, shutting the door as they went inside.

Addison went ahead of Arthur and then stood in front of him.

”Welcome to my home! It may be a bit small but I love it.” Addison said to him.

”So...you do not exactly live in the mansion with your father.” Arthur stated.

”Not for a while I have not. I am only staying here until I find my own place but I can’t stand living in the same home with my asshat of a father.” Addison said back. Arthur nodded. Addison walked back over to Arthur and held one of his hands in his.   
  


“Please come with me and sit where it is more comfortable. For the two of us.” Addison suggested to him. Arthur nodded again and the two of them went over to a couch and sat down next to one another. As the party went on inside of the mansion, Addison and Arthur spent time talking to one another. They also laughed and were having a lot of fun with just each other. And also, the more they got to know each other, the more that Arthur felt attracted to Addison. In quite a few ways at that. 

During their conversation, Addison’s mind began to wander off a few times. He was not only mentally and physically attracted to the Android...he was also sexually attracted to Arthur, too. He was not joking when he said that he is a technosexual. Arthur noticed the way that Addison was paying attention to him and stopped speaking.

“Addison? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Arthur asked a few questions. Addison felt like he could not hide how he felt right now or really wanted to. It was only the two of them in this small house. Though, Addison felt like he could not speak a word to him. Addison suddenly moved on the couch and moved his head closer towards Arthur’s and suddenly placed his lips against his. Arthur was surprised but he did not push the younger away. He closed his eyes and accepted the kiss that he was being given by Addison.

Several seconds later, Addison pulled away from Arthur and looked at him in the face once again as he was blushing.

”I..I..I like you, Arthur. Maybe more than I should but I can not help it. You make me excited. In fact...I truly do not want to stop kissing you either.” Addison told Arthur. Arthur smirked.

”Then _don’t_ stop.” Arthur said back to him. Addison took that advice and smashed his lips against Arthur’s once again. This time, the kiss went deeper and Addison wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders as he suddenly and gently got onto Arthur’s lap. Arthur felt the same about Addison. Arthur also wrapped his arms around the younger one as well. This was Arthur’s first kiss not inky from a human but just his first kiss in general, too. And he was enjoying every second of it that passed. When Addison suddenly pulled away to catch his breath, both of them still kept their eyes on one another.

”I like you, too, Addison. I have been enjoying out time together. Quite a lot.” Arthur told him. Addison had another thing that he wanted to do with the Android.

”Arthur...I know this may sound a bit personal but..have you ever had sex before?” Addison asked as he blushed even more. Arthur did not react in a negative way.

”Well, it would have been quite impossible with my old lower equipment but even with the new upgrade, I still never have had sex before.” Arthur calmly replied to Addison’s question. Addison gulped before he continued on. He took one of Arthur’s hands and placed onto his crotch.

”Would you like to?” Addison asked another question to him. This was something that Arthur was not sure how to answer. His upgrade was fully functional for sex but there was something that still was holding him back just a little bit. As much as he likes Addison, Arthur was not sure what to do. It does not mean that he does not want to have sex. It was not for to see what it was like either, Arthur truly is very attracted to Addison. And in the same way that Addison feels about Arthur. But..Arthur was only going to do it on one condition.

”Are you sure that you want to do this?” Arthur asked him. Arthur was not going to do this unless Addison was sure that he want to.

”Yes. I am very sure, Arthur. I want you to _fuck_ me. And no need to hold back either. I want you to be yourself. And that means sexually, too. I can handle it. I promise you.” Addison replied to him. Well, there is was. Arthur got his answer. Arthur smirked. He was not as innocent as people thinks he is. And he was going to not hold back on Addison, just like he wants.

”Then, I shall give you pleasure, Addison. You will be screaming my name when we are done.” Arthur said back to him. Addison could not hold back his excitement and gave Arthur a quick kiss before getting up from Arthur’s lap.

”Follow me. We can more loud in the bedroom.” Addison told him. Arthur did not waste any time getting off of the couch and the two of them headed to the back of the small home. It looks like that Jim was going to have to go home on his own tonight because Arthur is going to be busy. Quite busy as a matter of fact. At this point, Arthur may not be leaving the party or the property for the rest of the night.


End file.
